nethackfandomcom-20200214-history
Polypiling
Polypiling is the action of polymorphing a pile of objects in hopes of getting some useful objects as a result. The pile is often referred to as polyfodder. The polyfodder often consists of junk. The polymorph spell is a ray with a random range between 3 and 6 so you can work on several piles at once but keep the things you want morphed most closer. Polymorphing potions will always yield potions, scrolls will polymorph into scrolls, etc. Unicorn horns are especially popular polyfodder because they may polymorph into other magical tools. Another useful thing to do if you gain polymorph in the early game is to polypile spellbooks. Polypiling has its drawbacks. Trying to polypile too many objects of a same class at once, such as many scrolls, will cause the items to merge and creates a golem. Thus it is best to limit the amount of similar objects in a single pile and distribute your polyfodder into separate piles in a line that can still be polymorphed with just one zap. Golem generation can be advantageous when polypiling for gems. This particular set-up tends to produce glass golems, which are guaranteed to drop worthless glass when they die. You can take advantage of this to identify glass and help further your gem-hoarding efforts. Polymorphing may also randomly cause a system shock that makes some objects vanish. You will see a message about "shuddering" when this happens. This is more likely when there are many objects on the pile, so that is another reason not to make the piles too big. The system shock is less likely to happen in case the objects to be polymorphed are blessed. It is also more likely to happen to cursed items. When polymorphing wands and spellbooks, their quality degrades. A spellbook will count as if it had been read, increasing the chance of it fading when read afterwards. Likewise, a wand may count as if it had been recharged, increasing the chance of an explosion if you attempt to recharge it. The only way to "cure" spellbooks to faint to be read anymore is to write a new spell on them with a magic marker. Probability of system shock, object merger and golem generation The probability of an object being destroyed due to system shock ("shuddering") depends on its BUC status, unless it is a wand: * Wands: 1/3 * Blessed other item: 1/12 * Uncursed other item: 1/8 * Cursed other item: 1/3 Note that stacks of more than 4 objects double the odds of system shock. A system shock has a 1/(luck + 45) probability of creating a golem from the destroyed item. Also note that if the stack contains more than one object, there is a quantity/1000 probability that the stack merges into one single object. Polypiling items that belong to a shopkeeper can anger the shopkeeper. Probability of item transformation When polymorphing a magical object, the object has a significantly higher probability of turning into another magical object. Forbidden items The following items cannot be produced by polymorph: * magic lampzap.c#line1319 (no magic lamps) * wand of wishing * wand of polymorphzap.c#line1329 (no wands of wishing or polymorph) * potion of polymorphzap.c#line1338 (no potions of polymorph) * spellbook of polymorphzap.c#line1343 (no spellbooks of polymorph) Also artifacts cannot be polymorphed. Stacks of more than four valuable gems will never be created. Strategy Never handle both polyfodder and items you want to keep in your main inventory at the same time, and never ever drop anything useful on your polypile line. People have wondered where their bag of holding with all the artifacts went. Polypiling is often used to often used to get ascension kit armor (and completed by wishing). Therefore, it is a good idea to collect all those elven cloaks and boots in the game. To minimize loss, it is a good idea to mass-bless magical polyfodder, which is much less abundant than ordinary junk. Potions and scrolls can be cancelled so they will stack, and then dipped in holy water. Only armor and weapons retain their enchantment; these should be cancelled if negative before blessing. Magical armor and tools tend to become non-magical before shuddering, so there is no point blessing them. Non-stackables, such as rings, require more work. The most efficient way is with a blessed, confused scroll of remove curse: In a safe location, pick up as much polyfodder as possible but carry no other uncursed items. Then get confused, read a blessed scroll of remove curse, end confusion, and mass-uncurse cursed items via the spell of remove curse at a skilled level. The light blue aura boon when carefully praying on an altar or even another scroll can also uncurse your entire main inventory. This procedure yields 12.5 blessings per scroll on average. Name spellbooks individually how often you have read them, and sort them accordingly. Under each pile you intend to polymorph, engrave that number. Any nameless books after the polymorph will count as read one more time. Keep in mind how often you will have to re-read the spells you get. Even if you do not care about shuddering, #name rocks to get stacks of at most four. A minor point is to max out your luck to miminize the material lost to golems. After these preparations, make six piles in a straight line, each pile containing a total of four items. These can be polymorphed in one zap. If you only have a limited number of polymorphs, such as from a wand, you could add more items, but you probably want to wait for the spell. If you only need one specific spellbook (e. g. polymorph), there are better methods than polypiling: Wizards with sufficient luck can write one using a magic marker. Anyone willing to do the altar work can get books from their god, especially the last few ones you do not yet know. SLASH'EM In SLASH'EM, polymorphed items (and monster) can eventually revert back to their original form with time. However items can be "fixed" by dipping it in a Potion of restore ability. References External links * Breaking wands, cancelling, and polymorphing in NetHack 3.4 Category:Strategy